


lifespan

by corvusdae



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvusdae/pseuds/corvusdae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where am I?" he asked and it felt odd. <br/>He know how to speak even though ne never did it before. <br/>The other one still studying his face and his body, slowly began to smile. It was a worn out, a lonely one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lifespan

Perhaps some fingertips searching for some moss under them.  
That's, somehow, something he remembered doing first of all things he was able to do.   
It was nothing like everything else he remembered, because before that there was  _nothing_.  
But suddenly, he was here.  
Breathing. His heart beating slowly, steady.  
Some people would call it just  _'being alive'._  
But it was way more than  _'just'_  this.  
It was the feeling of a raindrop running down his spine, which just fell down from a golden autum leaf.  
It was smelling the moist air around him, it was seeing the mist appearing and  
simultaneously dissapearing between the high trees and the branches.  
It was hearing the forest whisper some things in his ear.  
Or was it  _whisper?_    
Some noise, a  _humming_  molded into letters and sculpted into words,  
he never heard before, because until now, he wasn't alive.  
He realised that there wasn't only the feeling on the  _outside._    
He also felt something inside him. Cold, lonely.   
_Lonesome._    
Was it the word he was searching for?  
He didn't know. Because he knew so little about words.  
He was unable to move, because no one told him to do so.   
For what reason should he?  
Then he felt- skin.  
He never felt skin on his own before but for some reason he knew that this was skin.   
Not his own, though.  
Then he lifted his chin to see  _him._    
He woke up, gasping for air like someone who almost drowned, which in fact almost happened,  
just in his own dreams, his own undefiened self.  
Several minutes had elapsed since he was awake, as memories from the forest he was already beginning to forget.   
Like mist dissapearing due the morning sun.   
Kavinsky was panting, his back outstretched on the matress he was laying on.  
Then, as if he was reminded by something, he got up and sat down infront of him, slowly examinig the face of him.   
With knitted eyebrows and a puzzled look he starred back.  
Unconfident and insecure.   
_"Where am I?"_  he asked and it felt odd.  
He know how to speak even though ne never did it before.   
The other one still studying his face and his body, slowly began to smile. It was a worn out, a lonely one.  
A smile which was so rare, that most people would never see it.  
"What's your name?" Kavinsky said. It was a question he knew the answer to but he wanted to hear it from  _his_  lips.  
_"Prokopenko."_


End file.
